


Up in the Clouds

by ankareeda



Series: Inspired by OQ [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankareeda/pseuds/ankareeda
Summary: Inspired By OQ week - Drawing for the story “Up in the Clouds” by moonlessmondays.





	Up in the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonlessmondays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlessmondays/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Up in the Clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/418247) by Moonlessmondays. 



This story is so emotional and full of angst and cuteness. A wonderful creation. I hope the author will continue it one day, because it has grown dear to me.


End file.
